Sniper Rifle
"I swear, someone keeps fucking with the sights of this thing!"' -Church after having a missed shot.' is a weapon seen in Red vs. Blue. It is mostly use for reconnaissance, but sometimes it is used to hurt/kill others. In The Series Wielded by few but used to amazing effect when utilized correctly. Not many have used the Sniper Rifle. *Church: The Sniper Rifle is Private Church's primary weapon but he is unable to actually shoot anybody, with the exception of certain occasions, such as shooting Wyoming in Episode 99. He also was able to land a miraculous shot on the Meta in Reconstruction. As Epsilon-Church, he wields the sniper rifle but has yet to fire it (on screen) excluding the Deja View PSA (not canon) where he is shown to have horrible aim; however, he manages to successfully hit a target (Simmons' head), only to find out that it is a hologram. *Tucker: Tucker's running joke is the fact he only on rare occasions finds and wields a Sniper Rifle. He first (chronologically) mentions the Sniper Rifle while talking to Captain Butch Flowers but never receives it due to future Church killing Butch Flowers, and over many seasons he begs Church to let him use it and his prayers are finally answered when Church allows him his in return for the sword but quickly gives it back after unloading a round into Tex's ass (Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!), his final appearance using it was while fighting the Wyoming clones and most because he has 'looped' through the battle so many times he uses it with extreme skill and kills at least 3 Wyoming clones with it.. *Tex: She sometimes uses it but not always. She shot Lopez's head (and cried "Headshot"!!!) off of a turret in one episode of season 3. During Out of Mind she fired a tracker at Wyoming's warthog. *Wyoming: The only time he uses one is to shoot a Rocket Launcher out of Tucker's hand. *Caboose: At first he uses it to spy on the Reds' attacking Warthog in Episode 6 and to check on Tex's progress at Red Base in episode 12. He finds a Sniper Rifle calling it a "tele-ma-scope" and shoots Sarge (being possessed by Church) straight in the head, but gradually over time his intelligence decreases and he completely forgets how to use it. He uses it briefly to threaten Tucker while possessed by O'Malley in Season 2. *O'Malley: Shoots Caboose's mental image of Church in Episode 33. *Grif: Grif is frequently seen using one for spying but has never fired a shot out of one. In season, he was seen using it to spot Donut in episode 5 and to watch Caboose and Tucker advance on the Red Base in episode 14. In Episode 75, when Sarge orders him to run over and find out what Donut was doing Grif responded by saying "Or I could just look through the scope of the sniper rifle, since that's worked the last 800 times." He is also seen using one to spy on Blue Base in episode 100. He also used the sniper rifle to spy on Caboose and Epsilon-Church in Chapter 7 of Revelation . *Sarge: While Sarge believes long-range weaponry is cowardly, he uses it to observe the activities in Episode 98 and 99 while Wyoming, Gary and the Blues are busy fighting. He also used it in Episode 66 and 67 to observe Simmons, who was on the Blue Team at the time, taking Grif hostage. He also observed the Blues and Doc/O'Malley in Episode 76. He however used it when trying to hit Grif when they return to Blood Gulch after the time travel incident ("This is the best game since Grifball!"). He is again seen with a sniper rifle in Revelation Chapter 15, observing Church receiving the Director's journal entries into his armor. *Lopez: The only time that Lopez used the Sniper Rifle is in Episode 14, while searching for more Blues with Sarge, although he never fires. *Simmons: Simmons is only seen using the Sniper Rifle a few times. He uses it to shoot Tucker in the torso in episode 37 to make the Blues to 'surrender' and also in season 4 when he is trying to get Grif down from a cliff after the Reds return to Blood Gulch. After he defects to the Blues, he uses a sniper rifle to spy on Red Base before attacking with Shelia in Episodes 64 and 65. *Donut: Donut serves as the Red Team's sniper, when the Reds surprise attack the Blues in the beginning of Season 2. He seems to be a capable shot, as he shoots Doc's medical device out of his hands. He also uses the Sniper rifle after the Reds returned to Blood Gulch and he used it to shoot at Grif with Sarge and Simmons. Trivia *Even though Sarge calls the sniper rifle a coward's weapon, Donut was seen shooting at the Blues, or Doc, who the Reds thought was a Blue, in episode twenty, Everything Old is New Again. *Because Church is based of the personality and memories of The Director, this could be a logical reason why he's unsuccessful at aiming due to the Director never having a chance to participate in the war. External Links *Sniper Rifle Category: Weapons